


Mist

by MLauren



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Day Three: Elsamaren Summer 2020& Day Six: Chapter Two-Not a typical style of writing for me, but I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	1. Mist

**_Mist_ **

_ M. Lauren _

* * *

_ Years spent under layers of mist _

_ Isolated _

_ Lonely _

_ Moving forward to exist _

_ Yet in the chill of Autumn  _

_ The Queen of Snow, she came _

_ She freed us from entrapment _

_ Our lands, we could reclaim _

_ Hair of soft ivory, white _

_ Eyes shine with heavenly blue  _

_ She radiates light and love _

_ Despite the horrors she went through _

_ At first, she was a friend _

_ -the first I’d made since birth _

_ And me, a woman of Northuldra _

_ A child born from Earth _

_ In comparison, I fall short _

_ But to her magic, I was drawn _

_ I found myself enthralled by her _

_ My heart cannot move on _

_ Because Elsa is the one I hoped for _

_ She’s the one I looked for, all my life _

_ I’d love her for today, tomorrow, _

_ and throughout the afterlife _

_ But these words I’ll never say to her _

_ I can never tell her how I feel _

_ For Elsa is a goddess amongst us _

_ At her feet, I fall, I kneel _

_ There’s nothing for me to offer _

_ I am a reminder of the family she’s lost _

_ I’ll keep my feelings silent, eternally _

_ I won’t risk our friendship at any cost _

_ Instead I dream of ‘could bes’ _

_ I imagine the life we’d share _

_ The two of us together- a fantasy _

_ But a vision, nonetheless, I bear _

_ Each day, the hurt grows stronger _

_ My heart feels a permanent ache _

_ I try to forget these feelings _

_ Yet, Elsa’s a love I’ll never shake _

_ Doomed to be alone here _

_ Cursed to feel this way _

_ A love gone unrequited _

_ This mist, I wished it stay... _

_ H. Nattura _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Wider Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Northulda Proposal

**_Wider Universe_ **

M. Lauren

* * *

_ There was a time _

_ -long before today _

_ I never thought she’d love me _

_ I couldn’t believe she’d stay _

_ I expected her to leave us _

_ -grow bored of our way of life _

_ Yet when this evening’s over _

_ Elsa of Arendelle will be my wife _

_ At first I was afraid _

_ I didn’t tell her how I feel _

_ I kept my love for her a secret _

_ but her heart I tried to steal _

_ Subtle in pursuit _

_ I left flowers by her bed _

_ I’d sneak her fruit in baskets _

_ I thought Elsa was misled _

_ -that she saw me as an allie _

_ I was her favorite friend _

_ Unlike her sister, though _

_ Our relations could extend _

_ And then in Autumn _

_ We sat beside the sea _

_ Waves crashing at our feet, _

_ and I made my love a guarantee _

_ Something further happened then _

_ -a reaction I could not expect _

_ Elsa loved me, too _

_ My own love, she did not reject _

_ Days spent together in harmony _

_ Nights together beneath the stars _

_ That new and beautiful thing between us _

_ It was whole, and it was ours _

_ We moved from friends to lovers then _

_ -from allies to partners in life _

_ On this path together _

_ I asked Elsa to be my wife _

_ I proposed to her in winter _

_ -to have Elsa every year _

_ We’d navigate this world together _

_ Our forever, we’d learn steer _

_ Because one life was not enough for me _

_ -not one moment, nor one day _

_ My heart yearns for Elsa eternally _

_ And forever, we will find today _

_ Surrounded by Spring flowers, _

_ our closest family and our friends _

_ United together spiritually;  _

_ bonding our spirits until the end _

_ Yet in this celebration _

_ Forever feels so small. _

_ When you love someone as I do _

_ It’s beyond death; no end at all _

_ So on this day I remember, _

_ How I craved the mist’s return _

_ To protect me from my feelings _

_ To stop the ache that burned _

_ But now I remain grateful _

_ That Elsa broke the curse _

_ She saved us from isolation _

_ Back into the wider universe _

_ And when she did _

_ It was my heart she saved _

_ Because when the mist was broken _

_ My love for her engraved  _

_ H. Nattura _


End file.
